


Breaking Point

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Bondage, Broken Bones, Captivity, Come Swallowing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Facials, Forced, Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Request from tumblr.Leonardo is lost and confused, but Slash will give him purpose.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been a troll request, but I turned it into a serious fic.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment to tell me why! I love hearing from you guys!

 

The lights flicker on above him, sweeping away the surrounding darkness. Leonardo winces away from the light, eyes burning and sensitive. A hulking silhouette stands in the doorway.

Slash enters the room.

The ground shakes as he moves, skin smacking against the cold concrete with each step. Leonardo doesn’t look at him as he approaches, but his nose twitches. Slash reeks of sex, and Leonardo knew exactly what he was here for. What he was always here for.

Leo’s bound to the wall, skin bruised and beaten. His arms are suspended; chained at an uncomfortable height above his head and barely moveable. A metal bar spreads his legs, ankles cuffed to rusty iron hooks in the floor, and a thick, vibrating object plugs his hole. Crimson splotches of blood stain his scales. His face is bruised and swollen, eyes bloodshot and red with a vacant look to them, and there’s a sticky substance caked into his skin and the rusty collar around his neck.

How long has he been here for?

Slash leans down and grabs his face, twisting it from side to side. Leo allows it, not complaining when those dirty nails cut into him. Complaining only brought pain, and Leo’s had enough of that. When Slash raises his chin so that their eyes meet, he muffles the urge to spit in his face. Slash had broken his leg for that.

Slash sneers at his compliance.

His expression is dark, eyes narrowed, grin sharp. Leonardo glances down. Slash’s cock is already hard and exposed, and it throbs as Slash presses it to his face.

He knows what he has to do. He doesn’t even fight it. Leo opens his mouth, swallowing the larger turtle’s cock without question. The musky taste hits him immediately, fries his brain. His own tired cock twitches.

He should fight this, he thinks. He should fight. He should be strong enough to get away.

But instead, he works Slash’s cock carefully, like it’s a precious item, avoiding grazing the flesh with his teeth. He’d tried that: Slash had broken his arm.

He rolls his tongue around the head, lapping up the salty pre dribbling from the tip. Slash tasted strong. Not good, not bad. Just strong. Slash wraps a hand around his head, gripping his scalp tight and pushing him down.

He takes more of Slash’s cock.

Slash hisses above him. It’s the only noise he’s made to him since he came in, but it was approval. Slash wouldn’t hurt him today, he hoped.

Leo moves his head, just as much as the collar will allow. He tightens his lips around Slash’s dick, batting his tongue against the side and running it up and down the length, adjusting his speed to Slash’s reactions. He knew them so well by now. Knew how to make Slash happy. Knew how to avoid the pain. A grunt was good, a groan or a hiss was better. Slash digs his nails into his skin again. That could be anything.

Eventually Slash comes, and Leo doesn’t even flinch as he fills him. The taste is salty and warm, and Leo swallows without question. Slash presses his finger to his face as he slips his cock out of his mouth, rolling up a trickle of cum and pushing it back against Leo’s lips. He runs it over his teeth, bounces it on his tongue. It’s too thick to fit properly. It hurts.

But Leo says nothing. 

He doesn‘t move.

Slash pulls away from him, but not before pressing his spent cock back into his face, and Leo wrinkles his nose as the larger turtle smears his fluids into his skin, adding to the sticky, dry mess already there.

Then he retreats. The ground rumbles again as he moves, and Leo watches after him with glassy, lifeless eyes. Slash doesn’t even turn back to look at him.

The light flickers off, darkness consumes the room once again, and Slash locks the door behind him without a word.


End file.
